Composite strips are typically employed as weatherseals. These weatherseals must perform a variety of functions including the prevention of various contaminants such as moisture, dirt and debris from passing the seal. In motor vehicle applications, the weatherseal must also prevent road, engine, and wind noise from penetrating into a passenger compartment. Additionally, the weatherseal may include trim portions which consumers often demand be of a color to match the vehicle.
In the motor industry, it is common practice to extrude sealing sections either from a black thermosetting polymeric material, which incorporates one or more fillers, or from a thermoplastic material. However, in each case, there is often a requirement for the extrusion to have its characteristics changed. For example, in order to stiffen the thermosetting polymeric material of a U-sectioned edge trim or door seal, a metallic carrier is incorporated within the extrusion. Alternatively, (or additionally) a second polymeric material can be co-extruded with the first polymeric material.
While multi-component, multi layer or composite weatherseals can provide a number of beneficial characteristics, the use of a plurality of materials can create compatibility issues between the materials. These compatibility issues include processing or manufacturing limitations, as well as finishing and performance limitations. The compromises necessitated by the use of distinct materials can adversely effect the weatherseal in construction, function or performance.
Therefore, the need exists for a composite strip such as a weatherseal having a plurality of materials, wherein compatibility limitations and resulting compromises are reduced. The need also exists for a weatherseal that can have selectively colored portions. A need also exists for a weatherseal that can include a plurality of components, each formed of a different material, wherein the components can be covered by a single contiguous surface film. A further need exists for a surface film that can result in reduced material and weight parameters. The need exists for a weatherseal that can employ the aesthetic benefits of a thermoplastic surface layer and still provide ease of handling and installation of traditional single component rubber weatherseals.